


A Stylist for the Sad Gay

by screamingstrawberry



Series: Sympathetic Deceit Week [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders RPF
Genre: Lots of Music, M/M, Swearing, deceit is also gaytm, i lowkey love him but don't tell tumblr, pathological lying disorder, roman is gaytm, sleep is also here, sympathetic deceit, tf is a logan x sleep ship name hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: A hot personal stylist accompanying you to your brother’s surprise proposal party? He could deal with that.( Deceit’s name is Seth in this. Seth means like ‘one who dazzles’ and was an evil god of chaos and if that ain’t deceit what is. )





	A Stylist for the Sad Gay

If you asked Seth how he ended up shirtless on his own bed while a gay man chaotically went through his closet at 9 in the morning on a Sunday, he almost genuinely would have no idea.

There was something in that backstory about twin older brothers who felt the need to meddle in his life, a surprise party for a boyfriend of one of those meddling brothers, and a closet with only the colors black and yellow.

Okay, so maybe he had a little bit of an idea.

“Seriously Seth, you need some color in this wardrobe.” Roman, the gay man, said as he tossed another one of his beloved black plain t-shirts to the ‘throwaway pile’. The morning hadn’t been completely enjoyable if Seth was being honest, considering he’d had quite enjoyed the view every time he leaned up to watch Roman mumble about greens or french tucks. Or at least he told himself it was to watch him mumble.

“How many times do I have to tell you yellow is a color, and-” Seth used his feet on the floor to propel himself off the bed, noticing the way Roman’s attention turned to him. “It's a closet, not s wardrobe.”

“Trust me,” Roman’s eyes drifted downward and Seth posed a little, showing off the six pack he had earned from, according to his brother Patton, ‘running away from his responsibilities’. “I think I know more about closets than you do.”

“Sure you do.” Seth laughed, reaching over the taller man to grab one of the few shirts left on the rack. He knew a little bit about Roman. He been Logan’s roommate in college, he worked as a personal stylist for, and looked a little cute with his brown eyes wide as he stared down Seth with a opened button down. “See something you like?”

“You wish.” Roman said reaching over to button the black shirt slowly and then he patted down the yellow frail around his shoulders. “You excited to meet your brothers boyfriends?”

“Not at all.” Seth groaned, rolling his eyes as he went.

“Come on, ya false-hetero, we need to get you an outfit for tonight.” Roman said, patting Seth’s ass as he passed.

“I thought that’s what this is?” Seth followed the pretty boy haircut dressed in a horizontal striped shirt and pink skinny jeans into his living room, stopping to kneel down next to his husky Sadie. Name picked out by a fourteen year old Seth, his husky was probably the light of his life. He ran his hand up by Sadie’s ears, and when she made a noise of agreement, Roman stopped his trail to the door to watch the two.

He pulled out his phone, opened his Instagram unbeknownst to Seth, and snapped a picture of the two. “You two are cute.”

“I am not cute.” Seth replied, pressing a kiss right above Sadie’s nose, before passing Roman on his way out of his apartment door. He climbed down the open stairs to the lot in back where he kept his red Jeep, humming a tune to the click of Roman’s white trainers following him down the metal stairs.

“You are very cute.” Roman called behind him, mimicking the motion of bending over. Seth groaned, pushing his shoulder into Roman’s as he caught up in step with him.The two climbed in his red jeep, and Roman looked around before plugging his phone in, typing in the directions, and playing a Britney spears song.

“Oh hell no.” Seth reached over and took the phone out of his hands.

“What?” Roman pressed a hand to his heart, releasing the girliest gasp Seth has ever heard. “It’s Britney, bitch.”

“It’s horrendous.” Seth said, despite humming along as he searched through Roman’s phone to find something more his style. When the voice of Drake came through the car speakers, Roman shrugged, anyway, watching Seth as he drove hopefully to get a little bit more of information about him. And for his own enjoyment, of course.

He knew Seth was Logan and Patton’s younger brother by a couple years, he only just graduated college and moved to live back near his brothers. Roman knew he had a pathological lying disorder and liked to joke about it rather than pretend it’s taboo. He also knew he liked guys. A plus for sure.

Seth was shorter than most guys, more muscular than most too, he noticed as he flex his forearm during a left hand turn. Roman himself was fit and skinny, but he didn’t pack on the guns like Seth did. He definitely looked good in black, it made the sharpness of his light blue eyes stand out, but Roman would like to give him a little bit of color to maybe soft it up. When Seth pulled into the plaza near his brother Patton’s house, Roman nearly had to turn the wheel for him to avoid going to the Target, and more towards the men’s store that Seth probably hadn’t even realized was there.

When they were holed up in the tiny dressing room, while Seth changed, was when he had finally been the one to initiate a conversation with him. “So do you have like a boyfriend?”

“A boyfriend?” Roman laughed, adjusting the brown jean jacket on Seth, rolling the sleeves up just a little bit.

“Or-or-a girl-” Seth stuttered, nervous for the first time during this whole day. And that’s considering the fact that Roman had practically stripped him down as soon as he opened Seth’s front door this morning.  

“I’m Roman Sanders, a stylist for the sad gays, for a reason.” Roman patted Seth’s chest as he walked out to look at himself, admiring the way he looked in the jeans he had picked out for himself. 

“Because you’re sad?” Seth said, following Roman’s hand ran down the light washed jeans he had on.

“Because I’m gay.” Roman replied. “But no boyfriend.”  

“Would you like one?” Seth asked stepping out of the room to look at himself in the full length mirror. It didn’t look….bad. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall as Roman strutted like some of the models he saw on tv.

“You offering?” Roman laughed, turning around and mimicking the pose Seth had against the wall, against the mirror. It was the right enough angle for Seth to his see backside in the mirror. That didn’t look too bad either.

“I just meant, is that something you’re looking for.” Seth replied, pushing off the wall and stepping closer to Roman while still keeping his arms crossed. Roman looked down at him, tracing his bottom lip with the tip of tongue as he tried to figure out a way to get Seth to look more comfortable in these clothes.

“Yeah.” Roman shook his head and wiggled his hand in between Seth’s arms, pulling out his left hand and dragging him further away from the full length mirror. “Now loosen up a little, walk like you’re Bella Hadid down a runway.”

“Like who?” Seth asked, staring down at Roman’s hand in his. Seth traced the first knuckle of the taller man’s hand with his pointer pinker, catching Roman’s attention away from staring at their reflections in the mirror ahead of them. Roman turned back to him and smiled and dropped their hands, only to stand behind him and mess with the part of his hair at the bottom of his neck.

“Like me.” Roman whispered, pushing Seth forward. Seth sighed, sashaying down the tiny fitting room hallway toward the mirror and landed at the end with a hand on his hip and his lips pursed. Like Roman. “Yes queen!”

“Never say that again.” Seth whipped his head back and glared but Roman couldn’t help but laugh with his head thrown back. Seth smiled at that, so he minded the ‘queen’, but not as long as it made Roman laugh like that.

Roman checked out while Seth waited in the car. Roman was very attractive, no doubt. Roman was smart and funny, no doubt. Roman was very gay, no doubt again. Was he into him? To be determined, he thought to himself as Roman hopped into his passenger seat already talking. “So we’re going to head to Patton’s, change, and then head over with him and his boyfriend to Logan’s house.”

“Do you know what’s going down before this party?” Seth said, a little cocky.

“We’re going to Pattons?” Roman shrugged, scrolling through Instagram while his shoulders danced along to the beats of ‘Humble’.

“Logan’s proposing.” Seth emphasizes the last word only because he was sure that Logan would never propose to anyone in a million years. Roman made another gasp, and Seth smacked his head like he remembered something. “Let’s go get Sadie, Pat loves her, and it’ll give us time to change before we meet Pat’s boyfriend.”

“He’s not proposing too is he?” Roman smiled.

“No. Lo’s been dating his since you guys were at college, Pat and Virge are new aren’t they?” Seth said, pulling back into his driveway as Roman nodded in agreement.

While Seth ran up the stairs to get the beautiful husky and change, Roman took the time to get in his Britney Spears fix of the day, convenient enough for Seth to return to the chorus of Circus. “How dare you.”

“You love it, and you know it.” Roman replied.

“I hate you.” Seth replied, reaching in the back to plop a seatbelt over Sadie. The three headed over to Patton’s tiny home on the other side of town, and when they got there Roman ran in to switch into the light washed jeans he’d bought. Patton and Virgil, who Seth shook hands with as he climbed into the car, got into the backseat with Pat next to Sadie. Virgil had struck up a conversation with Seth about going to college in LA, and by the time Roman came out, Seth had little time to look at how he looked in the new jeans before pulling out of the driveway and over to Logan’s.

Everyone complimented how good Seth looked in the black skinny jeans, grey tshirt, and green bomber jacket Roman had picked out for him. Everytime they did, Seth made sure to blame it on Roman, who had been surprisingly sticking to his side most of the night. When Logan finally arrived, Seth had barely any time to say hi before a 5’3 dark haired man in a crop top came barreling at him, hug ready. “You must be the baby Foley!”

“I wouldn’t call myself a baby, considering I’m taller than you.” Seth replied, feeling Roman’s hand fall from his shoulder that had been there when Seth told a particularly funny joke, and it being replaced by the tiny man hugging his shoulders.

“You’re funny, sista. I’m Remy. Lo tells me you went to school in LA, what’s that like?” Seth unfortunately and fortunately got pulled away for most of the night by his brother’s new fiancee, talking about Los Angeles, coffee addictions, and swapping embarrassing stories about Logan. That was until, speak of the devil, the oldest Foley came over and tapped Seth’s shoulder.

ping embarrassing stories about Logan. That was until, speak of the devil, the oldest Foley came over and tapped Seth’s shoulder.

“I think someone’s a little lost without you.” Logan pointed behind him where Roman was sitting by himself. He was leaned forward on his knees, sipping a drink of some kind with a lemon on the top of the glass.

“Oh we’re not-” Seth had an end to that sentence when he started it, he swears.

“He seems to be quite attracted to you little brother.” Logan dropped his hand onto Seth’s shoulder where Roman’s had been just hours ago, and leaned in close to his ear. “And this is my way of saying, I’d like to take my fiancee inside for a bit.”

“Enough said.” Seth replied. “Remy, I’m afraid I’ve got to get going, but it was great talking to you. Logan, great party. Congrats.”

“Catch up with you later.” He pretty sure he heard mumbled from his brother, as the tall nerd gave no time between Seth stepping away and pulling his fiancee into quite the heated kiss. Remy giggled and pulled Logan along by the hand into the back door of the house, and Seth shook his head in amusement as he made it over to Roman sat in the chair.

Reaching down, he softly ran a hand through the pretty boy hair of his and Roman hummed, turning his head to look up at him. Seth put a finger over his lips, held his other hand and when Roman took it, he tugged him along towards the driveway, where he passed Patton sat out front. He was in the front lawn chair showing the kids how to play some game while Virgil sat in the same chair behind him, his arms wrapped around Patton’s waist and his head tucked against his shoulder.

Seth waved goodbye and called for Sadie, who had been laying down next to the chair, and he opened the back door for her to jump in. He buckled her in and turned to Roman who was quietly still looking down at the two’s locked hands. Seth brought their hands up to his chest laid Roman’s fingers out along the middle of his chest, his hand over it. “Did you say goodbye to Logan?”

Roman mumbled in agreement almost sleepily, but when Seth took his hand from covering Roman’s hand on his chest to right under the taller man’s chin, he knew he was wide awake by the little gasp he let out. “So about that boyfriend thing..”

“Oh shut up and kiss me, El-fib-a.” Roman replied, leaning his head down but letting Seth pull him in by a hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand Roman had on his chest and the hand that had been on his chin, now wrapped around Roman’s waist. Seth leaned against the car door, pulling Roman toward him, deepening the kiss when a whistle and a series of ews from far away caught his attention. Seth pulled away with a roll of his eyes while Roman blushed, and reached over to open the passenger door for him.

He walked back to the driver’s side after closing Roman’s door and flipped a laughing Virgil off while Patton shooed the kids to the backyard. That was his parting message as he pulled out of his brother’s driveway with Sadie’s head out the window and Roman’s hand on his thigh. 


End file.
